


Making waves

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overboard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: Can a person of unquestioned privilege be taught to care about those less fortunate than them? Or, more specifically, can Gavin Reed learn to care about anyone other than himself? This is the question Connor seeks to answer.((Gavin Reed has lost all memory of who he is and where he comes from. Connor knows but he isn’t going to tell until Gavin Reed learns a little humility.))
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Connor,”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I’ve got a job for you. It’s not technically within our jurisdiction but we’ve had a request from the Commissioner.” Fowler sighed. “There’s been death threats made on the life of Elijah Kamski’s brother, Gavin Reed, and as Kamski donates a lot of money to the police fund, we’ve been instructed to investigate the matter.”

“Gavin Reed? I’ve heard that name somewhere.”

“Yeah, probably in the Detroit Today social pages.”

Connor thought for a moment and then it clicked. He had read an article involving a Gavin Reed, who had started a drunken fight at a fundraiser and got himself, and his socialite plus one, kicked out. The article referred to him as a playboy millionaire.

Connor wasn’t convinced but he had little choice but to do as Captain Fowler requested. 

The house was more like a mini mansion, with high walls and a security camera at the front gates. Connor had held his badge up to the camera for almost a full minute before the gates buzzed and swung open, allowing him to drive up to the front steps. 

An android, a Chloe, was waiting for him at the door.

“You’re an Officer with the DPD?” She asked.

“A detective.” Connor clarified. “I’m here to speak with Gavin Reed.”

The Chloe smiled at him, sadly. “I’m afraid he’s in a fowl mood today, Detective.”

“Connor.”

She smiled again and led him into the house. 

“If you’ll wait here a moment, please, Connor.”

The Chloe left him alone in the entrance hall, with his thoughts. The last time he’d seen a Chloe he’d held a gun to her head and almost pulled the trigger. It was strange to see one here, but then Gavin Reed was Elijah Kamski’s brother, and from the looks of things Kamski was very generous with both his money and his androids.

“What the fuck do you want? I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed. Fucking android.”

Connor did a quick analysis of the voice and concluded it belonged to the man he was here to see. 

There were a few hushed words from her and then a grumbled reply from him and a few moments later, the Chloe returned.

“Mr Reed will see you now.” 

Connor followed her a few steps behind and waited while she opened the door. 

“I’m sorry.” She muttered as he walked passed.

Gavin Reed was obviously nursing a hangover and still wearing the clothes he’d had on the previous night. Connor could only guess at how much money we was wearing. 

“Mr Reed, I’m Connor, the detective sent by the DPD.”

Reed looked up at him and squinted through bloodshot eyes. 

“I’m here to look into the death threats you received.”

Reed stood up and took a few steps closer, narrowing his eyes at Connor’s LED.

“I asked for a real detective.”

“I am a real detective.”

Reed huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, well, full offence intended, but I don’t want a fakeass android detective. I want a human.”

“Mr. Reed, I am fully capable of investigating this matter.”

“Not happening, tin can.”

Connor hadn’t experienced hostility like this since he’d first become Hank’s partner, and he didn’t like it.

“It is against the law for you use such hate speech.”

Reed looked even more amused. 

“You gonna arrest me, toaster?”

“I must ask you to stop talking to me in this fashion. I have been sent here to assist you.”

“I don’t want your fucking assistance.” Reed growled, all humour now gone from his voice. “You run along back to the DPD and get them to send me a real detective.”

“I am a real detective.”

Reed looked like he was trying to remember something and then he grinning.

“Ah, that’s it. Pinnochio. That’s what you sound like. D’you wanna be a real boy, tin man?”

“Mr Reed —“

“Get out.”

Connor didn’t move.

“I said get the fuck OUT!”

The Chloe opened the door.

“Detective Connor, I’ll show you to the door.”

Reed had already thrown himself back down onto the sofa and was once again engrossed in his phone.

Connor followed Chloe.

“Is he always like that?”

“Unfortunately.” She smiled. “Have a good day, Connor.”

Connor called Hank on his way back out the security gates. 

“I’m free.”

“What happened with Reed?”

“He didn’t want my help.”

“Why not?”

“Apparently, I’m not a real detective, and he wants a human.”

Hank was silent for a moment and then growled.

“Turn your car back round, Con. I’ll meet you there. If Reed wants a human, he’ll fucking get me.”

Gavin Reed had changed out of last nights clothes and was padding around the place in expensive loungewear. He gave Hank a once over, head to toe.

“This the best the DPD could do?”

“I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

“Lieutenant? Right.” Reed looked dubiously at him for a moment longer before turning away. “The android stays by the door.”

“Connor is my partner.”

“Which is why it’s not outside the front door.” Reed answered sweetly. 

“It’s okay, Hank.” Connor muttered, seeing Hank’s heart rate spike and suddenly becoming afraid for Reed’s safety. 

“What’s your problem?” Hank snapped. Reed looked back at him.

“I don’t have a problem. What’s your problem?”

“You’re an asshole.”

Reed laughed, genuinely amused by Hank.

“Anderson, is it? Hank Anderson. I’ll be having a little word or two with you Captain, Hank Anderson.”

“You do that, as——.”

“Hank.” Connor cut him off. “We’re here to do a job.”

Reed nodded, approvingly.

“Yeah, the android knows what’s good. You should listen.”

Connor turned to him now.

“I would have thought, considering where your money’s come from, you’d be a little less hostile towards androids.”

Reed leaned back against the sofa arm and crossed his arms. He stared at Connor for a long time before nodding.

“That’s true. I do have androids to thank for all this —“ he spread his arms wide to indicate everything around them. “We’ve made a shit ton of money off you lot. As a commodity we can’t ask for more.”

A commodity. 

A product that can be brought and sold.

“We are free now.”

Reed grinned at him.

“And we’re making more money off you now than we did before, if you can believe it. You all want some upgrade or other. To make you more of a real boy, right Pinnochio?”

Hank took an aggressive step forward and Connor caught him by the arm before he could swing it.

Reed watched them both with amusement.

“You actually gonna do your fucking job, or are you just gonna keep annoying me all day? I’m a busy man, I have a yacht to catch.”

Hank pulled his arm free from Connor and glared daggers at Reed, before turning and stomping out of the room.

“Where are the death threats you’ve received?” Connor asked, his voice clipped and professional.

Reed waved his hand vaguely in the direction of a desk.

“Hey, bimbo.” Reed yelled out the door. “Where’s my clothes?”

The Chloe appeared in the doorway.

“They’re laid out for you upstairs, Gavin.”

He humphed and pushed passed her, disappearing up the stairs.

Connor picked up the sheaf of papers from the desk.

“I can completely understand why someone might want to kill him.”

“Hmm.” The Chloe agreed quietly.

Connor found Hank back at the precinct bitching to Ben about what a dickwad Reed was. When he spotted Connor he headed straight over to him. 

“Why’d you stop me?”

“If you’d punched him, Hank, we’d both be disciplined for unprofessional conduct. As it is, I have no doubt Reed to going to lodge a complaint about us.”

“Like I care.” Hank huffed.

“I care.” Connor countered, and was pleased to see Hank look a little chastised. 

“Why’s that Chloe even with him? She can leave, right? She’s free to do what she wants?”

“I did ask her that,” Connor said thoughtfully. “And she told me how much they were paying her. I think maybe I’d put up with him too for that much money.”

“Fuck off.”

Connor laughed at the look on Hank’s face.

“I sent the letters to forensics to be analysed. We should get the results in the next few days.”

“With any luck, someone would’ve killed him by then.” Hank muttered as he headed back to his own desk. 

No one killed Reed over the next few days. He was safe on his party yacht out on the Detroit River. The Chloe wasn’t expecting him back for another week, at least, and even then, she said, he was known to disappear off for unforeseeable lengths of time with ‘potential boyfriends’ and not let anyone know.

Connor put the case on hold and returned to business as usual, with instructions to the Chloe to let him know when Reed did finally resurface. If he wasn’t taking the threats on his life seriously, Connor would give it the same level of importance.

It was two days later that the John Doe appeared on the system, washed up on the river bank, with no memory of who he was or where he came from.

Connor nudged Hank and Hank glanced over.

“Is this who I think it is?” Connor asked quietly. The John Doe was dressed in a hospital gown and looked like he’d been dragged through a bush, backwards. 

“Isn’t that —?” Hank trailed off.

“Hospital staff are requesting police assistance to locate next of kin.”

They exchanged a look, but Connor wasn’t sure exactly what the look meant. 

“We should inform the Chloe.”

“Hold up a minute, Con.” Hank muttered, still looked at the photo on the screen. “We have an opportunity here.”

“An opportunity?”

“A little payback.”

Connor took a moment to follow through on Hank’s thought processes.

“Do you mean to say, we should claim him as our kin?”

“Not me.” Hank stated. “You.”

“Why?”

“No one knows he’s missing, right? Chloe said herself he took off sometimes with fuck buddies and didn’t tell anyone where he was going or when he’d be back, right?”

Connor nodded.

“I think this is a excellent opportunity to teach this privileged asshole a thing or two about the real world.”

“I see.”

“Do you, Con?”

“Yes.” Connor stated. “I do.”

“And are you in?”

“Yes.” Connor said. “I am.”

It took no more than a few minutes to contact the hospital and log himself as next of kin, husband to the John Doe, whose real name was Gavin Anderson. 

There was no harm in having a little fun before they returned him back to his cocoon of privilege again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor trailed after the doctor, listening to his every word.

“You must understand, your husband is suffering from, what we hope is, a temporary amnesia, brought on by prolonged exposure to the freezing river temperature and the quite severe blow to his head when he went overboard.”

“You hope it’s temporary, you don’t know?”

“The human brain is not an easy fix. Nothing is certain. But all early signs are that your husband will regain his full memory, with a little help from you and familiar surroundings.”

Connor nodded.

“Can I see him now?”

“I must warn you he is still quite disoriented and I don’t want you to be disheartened if he doesn’t recognise you.”

“I understand, doctor. Thank you for your concern.”

Gavin was wondering around the hospital room staring at things as if it was the first time he’d ever seen them. When the door opened he spun around and glared first at the doctor and then at Connor.

“Who’re you supposed to be?” Gavin snapped at Connor.

Connor looked at the doctor for help. 

“This is your husband, Gavin.” The doctor said carefully as if talking to a scared animal or small child. “This is Connor. Do you remember him?”

Gavin stared at Connor as if willing himself to remember something, anything,and then he huffed and shook his head.

“I remember fuck all, doc.” Gavin snapped. “If we’re married, where’s my wedding ring?”

“That’s a very good questions, dearest.” Connor answered, without missing a beat. “You had it when you left for your trip at the weekend.”

The doctor had the grace of mind to look uncomfortable, as if he’d just stubbled across something he shouldn’t.

“Maybe you lost it when you went overboard?”

“Yeah, that must be it.” Gavin agreed quickly. “I don’t remember.”

“That’s okay,” Connor appeased. “We’ll get you home and then maybe you’ll remember something.”

“Wait.” Gavin said putting up his hand. “Is it safe for me to just go off with someone I don’t know?” He directed this question to the doctor.

“Connor is a detective with the Detroit Police Department, Gavin. You’re in safe hands.”

Connor smiled reassuringly.

“You are safe with me, Gavin. Of that, I can promise you.”

Gavin was full of questions on the drive back to Connor’s apartment.

“What’s my name?”

“How old am I?”

“What do I do?”

“Where do I live?”

“Who are you?”

“How’d we meet?”

“When’d we get married?”

The questions went on and on and Connor tried to answer them as best he could.

“Your name is Gavin Anderson.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“You took my surname.”

“What was my surname before?”

“Price.”

“That don’t sound right either.”

“You’re 36.”

“You sure?” He looked at himself in the passenger side mirror.

“I’m positive.”

“You’re a volunteer at an orphanage for android children. You don’t need to work. I earn enough for both of us to live comfortably.”

“Android kids? I don’t remember that.”

“You don’t remember anything, dearest.”

“We live in a small apartment in midtown, not too far from the precinct. We have an aquarium because you love fish. And we have lots of plants because you have quite the green finger.”

“Fish? You can’t even stroke a fish! Are you sure?!”

“Gavin, trust me. Why would I make this up?”

Gavin shrugged but Connor could see he wasn’t convinced.

“I’m Connor Anderson.”

“Where’d you get the surname? You’re an android, right, so you don’t just get a surname?”

“No, you’re right. I was lucky enough to be partnered with a very great man, Hank Anderson. After the revolution, we’d grown close enough that I felt, we felt, comfortable with me taking on his surname.”

“He’s a cop too?”

“Yes, a lieutenant.”

“What’s your model number?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“I’m an RK800. Does that mean anything to you?”

“No.”

“We met at the orphanage. I was giving a talk to the children about police work and how to stay safe, and you were trying to keep them all quiet and listening, instead of shouting out a hundred and one questions at once. It was a loosing battle.”

Gavin stared ahead of him in silence, and Connor could tell he was desperately trying to remember something.

“We got married 18 months ago. It was quiet affair because we didn’t want to insight an nastiness for the anti human/android marriage brigade. We were still getting over the shock of you being attacked —“

“I was attacked?”

“Yes, because you defended me and they realised we were together, and they hurt you. But they didn’t scare us off of getting married.” 

“I should fucking hope not. Fucking assholes.”

Connor smiled, a fleeting thing that was gone before Gavin even saw it.

“Here we are?”

Connor pulled into the parking space and killed the engine.

Gavin looked dubious and Connor thought just a little bit scared. 

“It’s okay.” Connor reassured. “C’mon.”

Connor was very proud of his apartment. It had taken him a while to decide on his own style and identity, and even longer to manage to make the place feel like home.

It was minimalist, bright; the aquarium took up a large part of one wall, and the plants were strategically placed where they could get the best sunlight. There were photos of Hank and Sumo and- Connor realised his mistake too late.

“Why’re there no photos of us?”

Gavin had been wandering aimlessly around the apartment looking in drawers and opening cupboards.

“And why’s there no food?”

“You don’t like your photo taken, darling. It’s something to do with your scar.”

Gavin’s hand went up automatically to touch the scar on his nose and then he looked angry with himself for doing it.

“And you went away for the weekend. I didn’t see the point of letting food go to waste so I donated it all to the food bank.”

“All of it?”

“We only buy fresh, Gavin. It would all have gone to waste.”

Gavin stared at him as if trying his best to catch Connor in a lie but there was nothing really for him to argue.

“Don’t we even have wedding photos?”

“Of course we do. I have them stored away right now but I can dig them out later?”

“Yeah.” Gavin muttered, before continuing his exploration of the apartment.

It was getting late and, if Connor was being honest, he was tired of answering questions and being shot hostile, distrusting looks. 

“I think I’ll call it a night, Gavin. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

“We do?”

“Yes. I thought it’d be best to get you straight back on the horse, as they say. So I’ll be dropping you off at the orphanage first thing in the morning.”

Gavin stared at him.

“First thing?”

“I’ll need to get to work, y’see, and earn the money we need to feed you.”

Gavin looked uncomfortable as if finally realising that he was a drain on Connor. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Oh, I forgot.” Connor said as if it really had slipped his mind. “You prefer to sleep on the sofa because of your back troubles.”

“Back troubles?”

“Yes, you get awful aches. We are saving up for a new mattress but until then you sleep there.” Connor pointed at the sofa and Gavin followed his gaze.

“Right.” 

Once again, Gavin didn’t sound convinced.

Connor went and grabbed the spare linen from the dresser in his bedroom and handed them to Gavin.

“I’ll see you in the morning then.” Connor said chirpily.

“Yeah.” Gavin muttered as he slumped down on the sofa with the sheets still in his arms and stared blankly at the aquarium in front of him.


End file.
